Frozen
by Coffeecup
Summary: Another Frozen related story, this time of a young girl who lost everything.. Please r


Frozen Stormydreamer  
  
Authors note: I have been frozen in the past, but this story is based more on my friends experience. I guess I'm dedicating this to every person who's lost pets due to unfair freezing.  
  
***  
  
We always thought we'd be together forever, Jewel and I. Saphire_Jewel28656, or Jewel, was a plain blue Aisha with high hopes for the future. I was Fliss, a young girl of 12 with a main of scraggy brown hair and piercing eyes. One day, I hoped to paint Jewel Faerie.  
  
"Fliss?" She would often say, "We'll be together forever, right?"  
  
"Yup," I'd smile. "Forever."  
  
"How long's forever?"  
  
"As long as you want."  
  
***  
  
One morning, I woke up and made my daily trip to Neopia. Nothing seemed unusual until it was my turn to swipe my card to allow access to Neopia. Expecting my usual sign of "Welcome Fliss102952 to Neopia," there was a blip. Suddenly, 2 words flashed at me.  
  
"Account Frozen?" I howled. I tried my card 4 more times, but each time, it failed.  
  
"I'm sorry," someone said sympathetically from behind me. "Why don't you make a new account?"  
  
New account? The words seemed distant and, in my hysterical trail of thoughts, it seemed almost alien. Jewel, frozen forever in time, our savings, items, friends . I had lost everything. And for what? I hadn't said anything, I didn't break the rules. I was just another Neopian, why me?  
  
"I quit," I muttered and turned around, not ashamed of the tears running down my face. Slowly, I walked away, away from the memory of Jewel, away from everything.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Fliss?" I looked around, and saw Jade, a good friend, holding a slip of paper.  
  
"What?" I said, eyeing the paper with considerable distrust.  
  
"An invite . to Neopets!" She grinned. "Come on, we'll go together." She must have seen my expression fall for her next words were, "Fliss, it's been a year. A lot would have changed. Please?"  
  
I thought it over for a minute.  
  
"Fine." I snapped. "But I'm not getting a pet."  
  
***  
I wasn't sure why I ended up at the pound, under a new username. SparkleDelight2059 was printed neatly inside a small wallet like pass holder, with a smart "Newbie" badge printed next to it. Apparently it changed automatically now.  
  
Slowly, I wondered around the pound, wondering why I was doing this. Pets, some desperate for homes, others glaring bitterly, littered the cages. Suddenly, a small red Lupe Puppy caught my eye. It was tiny, much smaller than the boisterous pups it shared its cage with. Cowering in the corner, I couldn't help but fall in love. I quickly pulled the Lupe out of the cage and held it close to my chest.  
  
"Hello," I whispered. "What's your name?"  
  
"Riley." The Lupe whispered.  
  
"Riley," I smiled, "Want to be my pet?"  
  
The Lupe gave a shy smile before replying, "Yes."  
  
***  
  
A few weeks later, despite the fact I couldn't love Riley anymore if I tried, I still felt hollowness inside from loosing Jewel. Sighing, I looked out the window.  
  
"You know," Riley said softly, padding over to my side. "You should say goodbye. Properly."  
  
I looked down at Riley, and I saw only compassion reflected in his eyes. "Ok, I'll be back later." With that, I left our small neohome, and headed out towards the park.  
  
***  
  
I brought a blue balloon in the end; the sort that Jewel liked to let go. I could remember, she would beg for hours for one, and then let it go to annoy me, a wicked expression on her face. I took the balloon to the top of a hill, and, with a sad smile, let it go.  
  
As I watched it rise lazily towards the sun, I realised that my account may have been frozen with Jewel, but her memory hadn't been. 'As long as we still have memories, they are never truly gone,' I thought. Jewel wasn't here in person, but her spirit was.  
  
Jewel wasn't really gone afterall.  
  
The End  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Critique? This is kinda based on a true story, the characters are made up, but the situation real. Dedicated to Jake, who lost his pet and account, and to everyone who's ever lost a pet through freezing. Through memory, they live on. 


End file.
